Caught Off Guard
by lalagirl2418
Summary: She thought he loved her, until he abandoned her with no warning. What will Kim Crawford do now that Jack Brewer has re-appeared a year later? Will it be a beautiful reunion? Or another painful goodbye? Adopted from shen721!
1. Questions

**Hi guys! I'm adopting shen721's story, Caught Off Guard and I hope you guys like it! I probably won't update as often because school starts in 17 days and I currently have two other stories going, but I'm going to go ahead and try to get two chapters up before school starts to relieve y'all's suspicion. Well onto ze story...**

**Chapter 13~ Questions**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Kickin' It**

**Jack's POV~**

After Kim and I finished our makeout session, I couldn't stop thinking about the nightmare I had about Erica. I know it was probably just because I broke up with her recently but it still bothered me. I pushed her out of my mind and swore never to think or talk about her ever again. I went downstairs and saw Kim was making breakfast.

"What are you going?" I asked with smirk.

"Making breakfast. What does it look like to you?" She said with a playful, annoyed expression.

"Well, it's like you're doing something you shouldn't be doing." I said as I walked towards her and put my arms around her waist from behind.

"Excuse me."

"You shouldn't be doing any "work". You literally just got hit by a car a week ago."

"I may have gotten hit by a car but I'm not disabled. I'm even going to school tomorrow." She said with pride.

"Ok ok. What are you making?"

"I'm making two omelets, bacon, and hash browns."

"Wow a full meal, I get one of the omelets right." I said teasing her.

"No, I'm going to eat all of it and I'm going to go eat a horse too." Kim said with sarcasm dripping from all of her words.

"Haha Kimmy. You know you love me though."

"Eh, not so much and don't call me Kimmy!" She joked and went back to making breakfast. I really need to ask her to be my girlfriend. Maybe I can talk to Milton, Jerry and Eddie for some advice.

**~line break~**

**Next morning at 7 am**

**Kim's POV~**

I woke up the next morning and Jack and I were snuggled together in my bed. I think I actually love him now. He may have betrayed me and left but I think he really has changed. He knows if he leaves me again I knock the fuck out of him though. I tore away from thoughts and looked over at the clock. It was 7 am. Crap! we're going to be late for school.

"JACK!" I screamed as I broke away from his grip.

"WHAT?!" He yelled jumping out of the bed and getting himself into a fighting stance. I just giggled at his reaction. "What are you laughing at?" He looked at me confused while I was boiling over with laughter.

"I'm...laughing...at...you!" I said trying to calm down my laughter.

"Oh, you think this is funny, huh?" He said with a smirk after I finally calmed down.

"Well, not anymore it isn't. Oh god, I almost forgot! We have to get ready for school!" I jumped up, ran into my closet, grabbed some clothes, and rushed towards my bathroom. Then I saw Jack smirking at me. "What are you looking at?" I said while putting my hand on my hip.

"I'm looking at you make a fool of yourself trying to get ready for school so quickly when you have like 2 1/2 hours to get there." He said with a devilish grin.

"What do you mean? It's like 7:15!" I said while giving him a _what's going through your head _look.

"Actually it's 5:15...Kimmy." He said while grinning while he said the one name I **HATED** being called.

"I think you may need to get your eye's checked because the clock says 7:15...Jackson." I retorted and saw he flinched when I said his full first name.

"Actually, it isn't." He said with a grin on his face as he pulled out his phone and showed me it was 5:15. I know he didn't. He changed my clock. And he knows how much I **HATE** getting up early. Oh he is going to pay.

"JACKSON TYLER BREWER! YOU ARE DEAD!" I yelled and started to chase him around the house. After about 10 minutes I tackled him and I was straddling him. "Do that again and I will kill you without a second thought." I said in a low voice. Then he flipped himself on top of me with a smirk.

"We have a done deal if you kiss me." He said seductively.

"Oh I don't know." I teased.

"Maybe I won't give you a choice."

"Maybe I already made my decision." With that he crashed his lips into mine and they moved in perfect sync. He licked my bottom lip begging for entrance and of course I granted it. His tongue searched every corner of my mouth and then we pulled away desperate for air. He started to kiss down my neck and I tried to hold in a moan not letting him have satisfaction. We soon finished making out and I decided to go ahead and get dressed. I was fully awake now so it didn't really matter.

**~line break~**

**In front of the school**

"So Kim are you alive?"

"Where have you been?"

"I thought you were dead!"

"Are you and Jack and thing?"

"Is it true you got hit by a car?"

"Did you and Jack go all the way?"

"Dude you're alive!"

"Why does she get to be with Jack?"

"I heard she was drunk and got hit by a car!" These were all questions and comments I had to ignore when I arrived at school. Jack helped me push past everyone and I soon made it to my locker after Jack yelled at some kids and had to kick another kid for a very, disturbing comment he made, he has the biggest hero complex **EVER**. I'm not even going to say what it was. It was just gross and offending. God, is it going to be like this for the rest of the year? If so I'm going to have to hurt some people.

**Finally done! I know it was somewhat short but I wanted to give you guys a taste of what I'll be writing like! Give me some suggestions! Thanks! Love ya guys! Except my haters! LOL!**

**~L2**


	2. NOT A CHAPTER BUT AN IMPORTANT AN

**Hi guys! I know I haven't updated this story in like two weeks but I really need to work on my other two stories and I have MAJOR writer's block! Plus school starts tomorrow and I honestly won't have time for three different stories! So I'm putting this story on TEMPORARY HIATUS! I know you guys think that hiatus' are the worst things ever to humanity but it's only for like two or three more week.s I really need to work out the rest of the plot and figure out the rest of the plots on my other stories so I can crank out chapter's way faster! BUT I'm NOT abandoning this story! Just putting it on TEMPORARY HIATUS! I will be back and love you guys lots!**

**~L2**


End file.
